1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally to a molded panel and, more specifically, to a molded panel that interlocks together with like panels to form an open grid flooring surface over a support framework for deck areas or walkways.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, there exists a wide variety of materials that may be employed to create a flooring surface to provide walkways and decks. Traditionally, wood was the material of choice. To ensure against rot and provide longer lasting surfaces, wood having high density and/or higher concentrations of natural oils, such as cedar, cypress, or redwood was chosen. These materials where especially useful for constructing docks and pier surfaces, which are constantly exposed to a harsh, wet environment. As material technologies progressed and the cost of these natural woods increased, other options became available. For example, pressure-treated wood, which uses more common and less expensive wood that is pressure impregnated with water resistant chemicals, was used to replace the natural woods. Most recently, long lasting plasticized and moldable materials have been employed in place of wood based materials for use as deck and dock surfaces. Generally, these materials are molded into deck panels that can be easily secured over a support framework to create the deck or dock surface. In this manner, the deck panels are pre-formed to a particular size and shape, and are also molded to add certain features that were not enjoyed by the natural material predecessors. In particular, pre-formed molded deck panels can be molded into a variety of shapes and colors, and they can be molded to include interlocking features that add strength and stability to the overall deck surface. The surface of the deck panels can also be molded as an open grid to provide drainage and light through the deck surface. Deck panels of these types have been used to cover decks of houses, boat docks, floating docks and other structures having their surface exposed to the environment.
Although the structure of the conventional molded deck panels mentioned above is generally adequate for the intended purpose, there is room for improvement. To provide adequate strength and support, conventional molded deck panels require fairly substantial amounts of moldable material for each panel. Additionally, the conventional deck panels that are molded in an open grid surface pattern require numerous reinforcing ribs underneath the top surface to provide the necessary rigidity and strength. The amount of moldable material required in each deck panel of this type makes them somewhat heavy for their size and limits their cost effectiveness over wood based materials. Furthermore, simply reducing the amount of moldable materials in the conventional deck panels greatly reduces their load carrying capability and their service life and is an undesirable alternative.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the related art for an improved pre-formed molded deck panel that can be molded in a open grid surface pattern and that requires less moldable material, and is lighter but as strong, or stronger than, conventional designs and is therefore more cost effective to produce and use. Furthermore, there remains a need for an improved pre-formed molded deck panel of this type that employs interlocking features to provide a strong, homogenous deck surface when installed.